Spew Tube
Spew Tube is episode 1a of the series. The whole plot of the episode needs to be described Summary After trying to skateboard down Lucius's stair railway, Jimmy, Beezy and Heloise end up finding some old videos in the basement. One of the videos is a younger Lucius attempting to dive off the high diving board into a pool and doing a belly flop in his underwear, giving him the name "Belly-Flop Lucius". Heloise puts the video on Spew Tube (a video streaming website in Miseryville), and everyone sees it, including Lucius. Humiliated and angered because of his video, Lucius decides to capture Jimmy, Beezy and Heloise and destroy them. Jimmy then gets the idea to make a new video and put it on Spew Tube, only the video will make Lucius look tough. All attempts fail and everyone gets to see more embarrassing videos of Lucius. The last attempt has Samy saying things to make Lucius angry. Filled with rage, Lucius starts to chase Samy. He then shouts into the camera, to everyone watching, which makes them run in terror. Upon Lucius burning all the cameras, Heloise throws one more out the window causing Lucius to jump out the window after it. Jimmy and Beezy also jump after him, making a new video for Heloise Quotes *'Beezy:' "Dad tries to regain whatever shred of dignity he has, which is about zilch-o right now" Take One! Trivia *This episode was supposed to be the first to air on T.V. but I Totally Shredded My Cheese aired instead. *Jimmy can be seen riding down the same stairway in the episode Jimmy And Beezy On The Run, except in a ladle, not a skateboard. *"Spew Tube" is Miseryville's version of the real world site, Youtube. *Lucius makes a new cereal, Lucius Bites, that can be seen in the later episode Panda-Monium''.'' *This is the only episode where Lucius gives the factory workers a break, although it only lasts for a total of 6 seconds. *The "Spew Tube" website is never actually seen. Heloise is seen watching the "Belly-Flop Lucius" video on the website in one scene. Death * A bee is crushed by Lucius' flyswatter. Running gags * Jimmy falls off a banister, slides off a stair handrail and hits various steps on more stairs. * Beezy jumps off the banister and falls on Jimmy. * The floor beneath Jimmy and Beezy collapses. * Samy's teeth are disintegrated after he tries the Lucius Bites. * Lucius falls and hits a few diving boards and lands in the lava. * Samy is crushed by a TV (by Lucius). * Lucius' nose is crushed by a clapperboard. * Lucius is grabbed by a hawk, then it drops him and Beezy lands on him. * Lucius is crushed by a giant Miseryvillain's boxing glove. * A swarm of bees sting Lucius by turning into a flyswatter to crush him. * Samy lands smack into a screen showing Lucius' bee video. * Lucius jumps out of a window. * Beezy and Jimmy jump out of the window. Characters *Jimmy Two-Shoes *Beezy J. Heinous *Heloise *Lucius Heinous VII *Samy Garvin *Cerbee (cameo) *Lucius Heinous VI (offscreen) Category:Season 1 episodes